The Hunted
by Bridal Style
Summary: FBI Special Agent Edward Cullen is assigned to guard beautiful restaurant owner, Bella Swan, who is the likely target of a criminal known as ‘The Tracker.’Will The Tracker’s plans tear them apart, or allow them to succumb to their deepest desires?


_The following is an excerpt from "The Hunted," the new novel that's been taking women's literature by storm. The New York Times book review has said it's "so steamy, that I was all pruney when I finished reading it." The Forks Tribune remarked that "who needs Fabio when you can have Edward Cullen? Give me pale skin and messy bronze locks over fake-baked and shaggy-haired any day!"_

_Isabella Swan, executive chef and owner of La Bella, the trendiest restaurant in Seattle, thought she had it all…loving family and friends, a successful career, a beautiful apartment. She never thought she'd need a man in her life. But, after a brutal attack aimed at her father, Bella begins to question herself, especially when a handsome FBI Special Agent, Edward Cullen, is assigned to protect her. As the assailant makes it increasingly clear that his next target is Bella, tensions run high between Bella and her ever-present protector._

*~*~*~*

These past four weeks had been pure torture. Edward had spent nearly every waking hour at La Bella, watching over the one woman who could compete with Helen of Troy: Isabella Swan. Oh, how she lived up to her name! Graceful in a clumsy way, skin pure and pale as though it were lit from within by a hundred candles, and deep mahogany tresses that cascaded down her back like a dark chocolate waterfall. He had fallen for her hard and fast; something he knew was forbidden, especially when she was likely the next target of a brutal criminal.

Picking up his order of a danish and coffee from the counter, Edward found a seat close to the book store attached to the small coffee shop. Although he had never been to her apartment, he knew that it was close by, and that Bella enjoyed coming here. He had overheard her mentioning this quaint little place to her pastry chef, Angela Cheney, several times. Given the new developments in the case, he knew it was imperative that he meet with Bella in private to discuss the new plans that needed to be put into action.

And, Edward Cullen was a man of action.  
_  
Why is this so hard?_ Edward thought to himself as he waited for the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. _I've never thought about any woman like I have about Bella,_ he mused, sipping from his mug. Edward had limited experience with women, as none could measure up to his mother, Esme, who died in a freak bake sale accident when he was twelve. Up until now, he had held his dear Esme up as the epitome of perfection, but now, Bella, with the face that could launch a thousand ships, stood ready to take her place. Among her numerous wonderful traits, Bella was generous, kind, and she could definitely cook. Through the frost-coated window, Edward glanced across the street at the conveniently-placed Tiffany's store. He yearned to walk in there and come out with a ring, but instinct told him it might be too soon.

He shifted a little on the hard chair, still slightly uncomfortable from the friction his lower half had been receiving. Constantly being around such a magnificent woman had the unintended side effect of keeping his member in a hard, swollen state, and he had taken to relieving the pressure at least twice a day, once before his shift with Bella, and at least once after. Thankfully, he had an active imagination, because he wasn't sure that the FBI would be too happy footing the bill for all the porn he probably would have watched on pay-per-view.

Suddenly, the door swung open, tripping the little bell which alerted the staff to a new customer. Standing just inside the doors and shaking her thick, shiny mane free of some freshly fallen snow in what appeared to be slow motion, was Bella. She looked around for a moment, searching, and their eyes met as though drawn together like two electromagnets. Edward gave her what he hoped was a winning smile, and she returned it as she sauntered up to the counter and ordered a coffee. Her order was simple, and within a few minutes she had seated herself in the chair across from his in the secluded corner.

"Thank you for meeting me, Bella," Edward said, raising his mug for another swallow. Bella almost fainted when she watched his Adam's apple bob as he took in the hot liquid.

"You're welcome. Whatever you wanted to discuss must be pretty important for you to want to meet outside of your normal duty hours." Bella took a tiny sip of her coffee as well, not noticing that Edward watched her soft pink lips against the cup, wishing that was him instead of a piece of glazed ceramic.

"Yes, it is. And I promise to answer all of your questions. I know you probably have a lot," he replied, cutting his pastry in two and nudging half toward the beauty across from him. He loved how she licked her fingers clean of the sticky white frosting, forcing him to stifle a soft groan, and he felt his manhood swell again, reacting to the arousing sight of her tender pink tongue.

After a minute, Bella picked up her coffee mug and sighed, absently tracing the edge with the tip of one finger. "I don't understand. Why _me_? First Charlie, now this?" Her eyes traveled up to the handsome bronze-haired man sitting at the table in front of her, suddenly grateful that they had chosen to meet somewhere public. Edward Cullen had been a constant presence during her working hours at the restaurant, where he watched her from an out-of-the-way table, but now she suspected he was going to be assigned to guard her twenty-four-seven. Part of Bella was elated, as she would get to see more of this stunning male specimen. On the other hand, she was afraid of where this could lead; Edward had been acting increasingly protectively toward her, and it scared her that she wanted him in ways she had never wanted another man before. She was fairly certain he felt the same way.

Edward met her questioning gaze and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he had to come clean about everything involving the case. Bella deserved that, at least, and so far he had been less than forthcoming, much to her obvious frustration. "Bella," he started, speaking quietly, "you don't have the whole story. Charlie was involved in busting up a drug ring about a year ago. Do you remember that?"

Bella nodded. "Sure, but I don't know what that has to do with these attacks, or why my car was broken into." She sipped her cooling coffee, needing a break from Edward's intense stare. She felt as though he were undressing her with his eyes, not that she really minded.

"It has everything to do with that, Bella," Edward revealed. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Isabella Swan all of this, but he knew she wouldn't rest until she knew everything. She had been through too much recently, and Edward admired her tenacity in the face of these obstacles.  
"When Chief Swan's team infiltrated the ring, they didn't care so much about the lower-level assholes. They wanted the top dogs, the ones who ran the show. That would be the only way to bring everything down for good. When the round-up actually happened, they nearly got everybody, but one man escaped: James Harris. They call him "The Tracker" because of his ability to find anyone, no matter how well they hide, and he's who we suspect shot your father. He somehow found out that Charlie ran the sting operation; we wouldn't be surprised if the son of a bitch had an informant inside the police department. Since his attempt at murder didn't go as planned and his girl Victoria is still in jail, he wants to make Charlie pay in the one way he can hurt him…getting to _you_."

Bella gasped, and her huge cocoa eyes widened further in shock. "Do you have any leads?" she breathed, her hands now trembling a little as she gripped the coffee cup. "And, why the hell didn't you tell me any of this before?" Bella's husky voice was tinged with fury at being kept in the dark.

"It was on a 'need to know' basis, Bella. It wasn't my call to make, either, but it's necessary that you know everything now. We have some leads," Edward continued, running a hand through his unruly hair, "but honestly, none are firm. So many that we investigate go cold. The only thing we can do is wait and then make sure you're as protected as possible."

"What do you mean?" Bella inquired, her eyes narrowing a little. She wanted her suspicions about his assignment confirmed. Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Well, I've actually been assigned to be with you around the clock, and you need to stay out of the public eye," Edward admitted, fighting the urge to take her hand. His feelings had grown strong for the brunette over the past few weeks as he'd gotten to know her, but he didn't know if she returned them. As upset as she currently was, he didn't want to try his luck. "I know it's less than ideal, and it'll severely limit your freedom. You'll be safe with me, though. You can count on that."

"Wait. You mean you have to watch over me _all_ the time? What about my restaurant? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? We just opened six months ago; I can't just close it on a whim!" Bella snapped, clenching her fists together so hard her knuckles were white. Another thought occurred to her, making her grit her teeth. "I won't be able to stay at my apartment either, will I? I'll have to go somewhere else. No, we'll have to go somewhere else," she murmured as it dawned on her that wherever she went, Agent Cullen would have to go as well.

"No, Bella, you won't be able to stay there. Arrangements will be made to keep La Bella running, so don't worry about that." Edward spoke softly as he tried his best to comfort her, casting his eyes down so he didn't have to look at her pouty cherry lips or the slight flush that had colored her face in her anger. Over the time they'd spent together, he had grown to love that blush, and he often wondered if it extended down her long neck to the creamy mounds of her breasts.

"We have to leave tonight, actually. I have orders to bring you back to your apartment, so you can gather some things to take with you. Then, we have to go. Hopefully, this will all be over soon, and you can return to your normal life." He did his best to keep the wistfulness out of his voice; he wanted to keep Bella by his side for much longer.

Bella nodded resignedly and slowly let out the deep breath she had been holding, her long dark hair falling in a silky curtain around her face as she looked down at the table. "Okay. That's fine. Let's head back, so I can pack. I assume you're all ready?"

"Yes. We need to be out within two hours. That would be about the time you'd normally go to bed, so the lights off in your apartment wouldn't look unusual if The Tracker is watching," he explained. Bella shuddered; she didn't even want to think of that sick freak spying on her in her home.

Edward got up from his seat, holding his hand out to help Bella up. When their fingers met, she felt the same electric shock that she always did when he touched her, and she couldn't help wondering if it would feel like this all the time, and in every place their bodies met. She bit her lip, attempting to keep her thoughts under control as she donned her jacket, preparing to go back out into the frigid night. They left the coffee shop, Bella's hands stuffed in her coat pockets, not because of the chill in the air, but to stop herself from grabbing Agent Cullen's hand.

"Where are we going to go?" Bella whispered softly in case anyone was following them.

"I'm not sure yet," Edward answered, his voice even. He leaned down so his lips were nearly touching her ear as he spoke. "I'll get a call with that information when we're on our way, but I do know we'll be posing as boyfriend and girlfriend. Will that bother you?"

"Bother me? No, that'll be fine." Bella tried to keep the slight giddiness out of her voice; she knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about Edward in that way, even if he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Despite the fact that this man was disrupting her life, he was doing her a great service, and she admired that. There was no doubt in her mind that Edward Cullen was a good man.

The bookstore and coffee shop were only a few blocks from Bella's apartment, and it wasn't long before they were in the elevator, heading up to the seventeenth floor. Stepping out and heading down the carpeted hallway, the two stopped in front of Bella's door. "This is me," she said, taking a key out of her purse and fitting it into the lock. Part of her didn't want to open the door and go in, afraid of what she had to do and what could be waiting for her on the other side, but Bella knew she had little choice. Sensing her hesitation, Edward drew his sidearm, holding the Glock in a ready position. Bella instantly felt better.

"I'll go in first to clear the apartment, okay?" he promised, and Bella stood back after opening the door a crack, allowing Edward in. She stole a glance at his tight, muscular ass as he moved past her with the grace of a panther, entering her home for the first time with no trace of fear. The sounds of Edward opening and closing the doors to every room and closet as he checked them reached Bella in the hallway, and after a minute, Edward let her know everything was clear.

Entering her home, Bella realized that this might very well be the last time she saw the interior for at least a few weeks, if not months. Looking down sadly, she hung her jacket and purse up, grabbed a glass of water and took a seat at the breakfast bar in the dark kitchen, overwhelmed.  
"Bella, we need to get moving. You need to pack, and time's running out," Edward called out from the other end of the house. He had found her suitcases in the spare bedroom, and brought them out into the hallway. "Bella?" he said, beginning to get concerned. His lovely charge hadn't answered him yet. Bella heard his footsteps coming closer, but she didn't get up from the bar stool. Instead, she leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand. "Bella? My dear, are you alright?" Edward came around the corner and started to follow his instinct to go to her.

"I don't know," Bella murmured, staring blankly at the glass she held. "This is just so much to process. I'm frightened, and then there are all these other feelings, bursting to come out…," she trailed off, realizing she may have already said too much.

"What do you mean?" Edward approached her cautiously, not daring to hope that she meant what he thought she did. Bella looked up at him for a moment before turning her eyes back to the cold glass. "Bella, what feelings are you talking about?" He closed the distance between them, taking one of her small hands in his, feeling the charge pulse through them. Gathering his courage, Edward tipped Bella's chin up with a finger so she would look at him. Her eyes were heavy with unshed tears.

"My…my feelings for you," she admitted quietly. The corners of Edward's mouth turned up slightly in a crooked smile, giving Bella the courage to go on. "Over these past few weeks, I…I think I…oh, _Edward_," Bella moaned breathlessly as he leaned in, and his soft lips caressed hers for the first time. Opening his mouth against hers, Edward slipped his tongue into Bella's, parting her lips as he tasted her. Pulling back, Edward cupped her fragile face in his hands, eyes scorching with unbridled passion.

"Bella, my sweet, lovely angel, I feel the same way," he declared, his mint-green eyes meeting her milk chocolate ones. The emotions he felt were reflected right back at him through her glittering windows-to-her-soul, and at that moment, they knew they belonged to each other. "Bella, darling, you are the light to my darkness, the ray of hope that scattered my fears, the ship that has rescued me from drowning in the overwhelming waves of the rough ocean. I was dead – dead, I tell you! – before you came into my life."

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed delicately, drawing a hand across her forehead. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it," she begged, reaching up to grab his shirt and drawing him in, the kitten becoming the lioness. The rapture they both felt when their lips pressed together rivaled listening to a choir of angels. Edward's tongue plundered her soft mouth, and the desperate need for one another grew. Something gave way between them, casting aside the hesitance they felt.

In a flash, Edward threw off his jacket and holster, everything landing in a puddle on the floor. "I need to see you, darling," Edward growled, ripping Bella's gauzy blouse straight down the front, scattering pale pearly buttons all over the floor. Drawing his gaze back at the exquisite creature in front of him, Edward noted that she wore a beautiful sapphire blue lace bra which barely covered her heaving bosom. "You're even more incredible than I imagined," Edward purred, "lovelier than the most perfectly cut diamond, a rainbow after a storm, or a tropical sunset."

"I want to see you, too," Bella breathed, slowly unfastening the buttons on Edward's dress shirt, one at a time. Bit by bit, his chiseled pecs and sculpted torso were exposed. A light dusting of hair covered his chest, and she followed it down to the treasure trail below his navel, leading to the Promised Land. Bella bit her plump bottom lip, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Edward, and for him to do to her. Helping him out of his shirt, she flung it on the kitchen floor and unhooked her bra, allowing her ample breasts to spill out toward her love. Edward stepped forward, settling himself between Bella's legs as she sat on the stool, and gently caressed her full bust, tracing his fingers over her beckoning nipples. Bella gave a throaty moan as he pinched them lightly, and she felt her core drip more with unrestrained arousal.

"You smell delightful, love, better than spring rain, an apple pie, or a dozen roses," Edward declared, dragging his nose across her bare collarbone from left to right.

"So do you," Bella echoed, burying her face in his bare chest and hooking her arms around his muscular body, holding him close. "You are cedar and mint and coffee and _man_." She nearly swooned when Edward scooped her up bridal-style and carried her to her bedroom, setting her down gently on the bed. From where she was propped up on her pillows, she could see the enormous bulge in Edward's trousers as his turgid member strained against the confines of its khaki prison. Bella licked her lips languidly in anticipation.

"Before we go further, I need you to know that I've been saving myself," Edward said, gently placing tiny kisses all over Bella's face and perky round orbs. "I never could have possibly imagined that in this lifetime, I could have deserved my very own goddess for me to worship. A few days before my mother died, I promised her that I would wait for the perfect woman, the one I knew who would complete me in ways no other could. And, that woman is you, Bella. You…complete…me." He stared straight into her wide dark eyes, finding all the love he could have wanted there. It was as if Esme had sent this angel straight from heaven to be with him for all eternity.

"I don't have much experience, either," Bella admitted. "In fact, I'm a virgin, too." She blushed, then, coloring her face a beautiful scarlet red that spread slowly down to her pink-tipped love pillows, just as Edward had imagined. She was his dream come true.

"Bella," Edward breathed, "you're far too perfect to be a mere mortal. I want to make it so good for you, and I need you to know that I've practiced! I wanted my first time with my love to be oh, so perfect. And, it will be, Bella. It will be," Edward assured her, nodding vigorously. "You see, my darling, I've built up my stamina through rigorous masturbation, teaching myself Tantric techniques so I can climax eleven times before I release, at least by myself," he added. "I've studied anatomical charts, the Kama Sutra and watched "Debbie Does Dallas" every night before bed, just so I would know what to do and be prepared for when "The One" came along."

"Oh, Edward, that's so romantic!" Bella cooed, writhing beneath him. "I know it will be absolutely delightful and perfect!"

"Love, I need to see you bare before me," Edward groaned, quickly undoing the button on her dark jeans and slowly lowering the zipper, removing them and exposing matching sapphire lace panties. Those were suddenly ripped from her body as Edward eagerly tore them off with his teeth, exposing her slick folds to his hungry, fire-filled eyes. "You're beautiful, my glorious dove, the most exquisite thing I've ever seen."

Taking one long finger, Edward slowly pushed it into Bella, savoring the velvety feel of her throbbing hot passageway. "You're so wet for me." The words fell from his lips, and Bella cried out in insurmountable pleasure as he began to stroke her most sensitive spot with his thumb. Carefully, his emerald eyes never leaving hers, Edward leaned in and gently licked her folds with the probing tip of his tongue, taking her higher and higher.

"I need you inside me!" Bella cried out, thrashing against his hand as he slowly sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves. "Please, Edward…this may be the only time we get to be together like this. I need you too much! _Too much!_" she wailed. At her words, Edward silently arose from the bed, removing his pants as quickly as the fastenings would allow. He couldn't wait another minute to be one with his love.

"Do you have protection?" he asked, thankful for the practice he had been doing on bananas and cucumbers whenever he bought groceries, and she pointed to the bedside table drawer, giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling a crooked grin at his lovely goddess.

"It's just that I thought _you_ were my protection," she admitted with an answering grin, biting her lower lip again. Edward groaned at her joke, and at the fact that he was imagining her juicy lips wrapped around his throbbing member.

As soon as his pants and boxers were completely off, Edward slipped a condom on and moved back to the bed to settle between Bella's legs. Taking her toned calves in his hands, he bent each long leg so her feet were flat on the bed and leaned over her, rubbing the swollen head of his shaft over her wet body.

Bella moaned wantonly as he caressed her, and she gazed at his body. He was like her very own Greek god, an Adonis or Michelangelo's David come to life. She bucked her hips against him, encouraging him to enter her, and he did. Within seconds, he had speared his pulsing manhood inside of her soaking tunnel and began to thrust with abandon. Edward threw his head back and groaned as he moved over her, ravaging his love's womanly depths. He pleasured her, plunging in and out of her soft wet heat. Their lips met again with the passion of a thousand suns, and Bella dug her nails into his sinewy back, feeling the strong muscles work as he ravished her. There was nothing more erotic than listening to Edward moan and whisper her name as her body began to squeeze him.

Lifting her body, Bella ground her lower half into his, her hips undulating as she rubbed her sweet spot against him. It was only a matter of minutes before she began to find the greatest pleasure ever known. Her aching core began to tighten around Edward's hard, hot erection until she was torn asunder.

"Oh, oh, _Edward! Yes! Yes! Yes!_" Bella cried out, moaning as her body was taken to new heights of pleasure.

"Damn, oh god, Bella!" Edward fell over the edge with her in unison, coming hard inside her. His beautiful nymph's name was a quiet oath upon his lips.

Panting, Edward softly drew his lips down the long column of Bella's neck, ending with a lingering kiss over her heart, letting his lips tell her what he hadn't yet said out loud. Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath, and her hands found purchase in his messy hair, bringing him up to kiss her again. Edward quickly rose and disposed of the condom, coming back to the bed to wrap his arms around his love, feeling her smile against his cheek.

"Bella, I don't mean to rush you, but you have to pack. I'll help you. I know we're going out of the city somewhere, and I can promise you that we'll continue where we left off when we reach our destination, okay? Apparently, I need more practice with an actual woman instead of my hand." Edward caressed down her body once more, flicking a tight nipple with his thumb as he stroked her.

"Deal," Bella replied, placing a sweet kiss on his lips once more. "But I can guarantee that I'm not going to get anything done unless we put some clothes on!" Despite her dire situation, things were beginning to look up for Bella. As long as she had Edward by her side, she could do anything.


End file.
